The High School Life of a Secret Teenage Spy Rewritten
by CherryPanda19
Summary: When Cammie, aka The Chameleon, is sent to Roseville at her mothers demand, she is less than thrilled. Who wanted to be stuck in a small town when she could be training her spy skills? But things take a turn when people notice her. After all, you aren't suppose to notice a Chameleon...right? (This is a rewrite from my older story with the same title. Details are in the story.]


"You wanted to see me, madam?"

Those were the first words I had spoken to my mother in about three months. Her long dark hair was perfectly pulled away from her flawless forehead. Just looking at her beauty made me doubt the fact that I was her daughter.

"Yes, Cameron," she said. "I see you've been doing well in school."

I frowned to myself. Having your mother as a headmistress wasn't too bad but you have to be on top of your game when it comes to academics.

"Yes," I said, mostly to myself. The room was tense but my eyes stayed locked onto hers. "I'm sorry, but was there a reason for you calling me here? I have a paper due on Monday for Advanced Encryption."

"You don't need to worry about that," she said, looking down to pick up some papers. "You're staying with your Aunt until further notice."

"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing the folder she handed me. Glancing inside of it quickly, I only caught one word: Roseville.

"The CIA has contacted me. They want me to go on a mission. A much classified mission. So as of this moment, you are no longer a student here."

Having your mother, a retired CIA operative, as the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was worse. Especially, since Gallagher Academy is an institution for "talented young women" to study espionage.

* * *

What happened after that was pretty. At that moment, I was thankful that her office was soundproof. I didn't want to leave the academy. I was going to miss CoveOps and no one wanted to miss that. I'm sixteen, for goodness sake! I could stay in my dorm and do my work like the rest of my sisters.

In the end, I had to pack my bags and take a plane to Roseville, Virginia.

* * *

The flight was about two hours long. I read the book that Madame Dabney had assigned two weeks ago. While I was not taking a private jet, I still didn't have to go through the hassle of the security checks and landed myself into first class with a lot of comfy leg room. The flight attendant was walking back and forth, offering wine and beverages. It was the good stuff that everyone else didn't get to enjoy. My mind wandered and I started to miss the academy.

Surrounded by ivy covered walls with a wrought-iron gate at the beginning of a half mile long driveway that was warmly hugged by a manicured lawn. I would miss the smooth mahogany banisters under my fingers and sweeping stairs that was full of chattering girls by day. What I would miss most was the numerous secret passageways to hide in when I needed to be away from everyone, my mother included. The fact that I couldn't admire the oddly shaped stained glass windows made me frown.

I wanted to be in Sublevel Two, not in some boring class room to learn things that I learned in the seventh grade. Blending in wouldn't be hard. I was quite plain with the boring blonde hair and average figure. It would staying sane among the goldfish.

Also, the fact that Aunt Abby was an agent as well. She wasn't retired and they trusted her. She was one of the better agents they went to.

So when I arrived at Richmond, mingling within the people who had been in my flight, I wasn't surprised when I saw a man in clean cut suit with a small sigh that read Cameron. Aunt Abby must have been on a mission, which kind of pissed me off since my mother had sent me here due to herself being on a mission, and sent someone to pick me up.

He didn't talk much but he was good looking. I mean Jensen Ackles good looking. He just motioned me to follow him. Jensen-look-a-like (we'll just call him Jensen) already had my bags. It wasn't much, since I lived in a dorm and we wear uniforms. I knew Aunt Abby would probably have a closet full of clothes for me, which I probably wouldn't use.

We arrived in a sleek black car and I got in. The drive was long and I just slowly nodded to sleep.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Please don't kill me, but I really feel guilty about not giving you the sequel I promised. So, as I read through the story, I cringed a lot. It was terrible and I can't. I am now going to be a senior in high school. Its summer, but I can't promise fast updates since I have work, books, television and fandoms to follow! I'm going to the tfios move tomorrow! Super excited._

_But I am doing a rewrite. I plan on making it at least 20 chapters and maybe a sequel if it's successful. The original will be taken down when this is complete. I felt bad since this was my more successful story. It's not going to follow the same plot line and things will be different. Hence, Cammie's strained relationship with her mother. It will all be explained soon, so I hope you forgive me and stick around._

_Review, follow, fave, or not._


End file.
